Cold Hearted
by xxKawaiiKittyxx
Summary: Follow the life of Vella. A young mistress who weilds twin swords. Follow through her hardships and betrayls as she writes her own story...
1. The mistress by the sea

Cold waves washed over her feet as she sat in the water. She breathed in. The air was cold, crisp, and sweet. Despite the war, she had found a way to make things peaceful for herself. Waves washed over her feet once again.

"Mmm..." She mumbled.

Winter had to be the best time of her life. The waves were cold as well as the air. It was exhilarating to swim in the water and get out with the cold air brushing against her skin. She cherished these times.

"Hey!" Someone called out to her.

She turned around. Her brother was on the porch, waving to her.

"Mum said you should get your bum back in here! It's starting to snow!"

She looked up. Light, wispy, white ice fell from the sky. It touched her nose. She didn't even flinch. Instead, she grabbed the twin swords that sat by her side and walked inside. Dinner had already been set. She sat down next to her brother, who had already started chowing down before praying, and prepared herself for the meal. Her mother crinkled her nose at her.

"No weapons at the table..." She said in a scowl.

She rolled her eyes and kicked her swords under the table. Her mother glared at this action. She brushed her off. She didn't care if a fomor came and ripped her to shreds at this point in time. She had chosen fighting for a reason. Her mother had just let it go. The door swung open, making the cold air like a guest who had just entered.

The air greeted her like a friend. She giggled a bit but not loud enough for other's to hear. Her father rumbled in.

"Children! Your father has returned!" He boomed.

Her mother and brother got up to greet the large sized man. She sat at the table, staring at them. Her father looked at her with sweet eyes.

"Ah... My daughter..." Then suddenly, he grabbed her around the neck and laughed heartily, "Do you still think you're tougher than you're own damn father?!"

She pushed him off, giving him a slight smile then nodding. But really, she still felt weak. Like that Lann guy who came by a few weeks ago. He had wobbled through town, clearly out of energy. Her family had the kindness to give him shelter. And after a few weeks of taking care of him, she acutally had fallen for him.

But he had a flaw. He wasn't very strong at the time. She was better at twin swords than him. But she had no idea how to use twin spears so she felt weak. She felt insecure. And everytime stupid Lann would beat her, she would chew his ass out with words she's not supposed to know. Slowly, her and Lann's relationship drifted apart. One day, he just left. No goodbye or anything. Just a fucking note.

Sadness overwhelmed her and she vowed to herself that she would never fall in love.

"Does the misstress of the sea think she can beat me?"

She gave her family a cold shoulder. Fighting just reminded her of him. It made her heart ache.

"No... I don't think so... I'm going to bed."

She walked up the stairs. The smile off her father's face quickly disappeared. Usually, she would pounce at the opportunity. Why was it today that she felt... Distant? Without knowing, he was already asending up the creaky wooden stairs. He opened the door softly, so soft she couldn't hear it.

He could hear the words that mumbled out of her mouth:

"Why did you leave such a fucking scar on me? Does this make you happy?!"

He immediately knew what she was talking about. The Lann boy who had came by. His daughter was head over heels for him. He didn't want to stop it, he just wanted to let love be love... And it caused this. Instead of comforting her, her father left the door. She continued to sob without the acknowledgement of others.

Soon night had fallen. Everyone had already headed to bed. That's when she had her chance. She pounced out of bed and darted for the door. The door swung open with her command. The night was cold and dark. She ran out in the snow and set up her 'training' ground. Dummies sat in the snow as she set them up.

She grabbed her swords and swung at the dummies. Hit after hit, she could see the wood flying off of these things. She one more chop would cause her to get new ones and only the Goddess knows how hard it was to get these. She put her training to rest. Then suddenly, she heard screams. The screams of humans.

Her mother and father ran out. Her mother was cradling her brother in her arms.

They ran to town. It was terrible. Dead bodies were being shredded by the bloodthirsty fomors. Some of the alive were either injured and about to die or running from one. The sight made her mother scream. That caught the fomors attention. They ran towards them in a crazy ran, as if they were pounding on the ground.

It grabbed her mother and cracked her skull open. It then started stomping on her brain, killing her almost instantly. She stared at the fomor in horror. Unable to move, the fomor ran towards her. She couldn't do anything... The fomor jumped up and almost attacked. It flew a few feet forward. Her father had protected her. She couldn't control her emotions. Her knees collapsed and she started crying at her mother's feet.

She didn't really mean what she said earlier. About her getting ripped up by a fomor. She was just joking! Come alive, please come alive. She prayed to the Goddess, but nothing happened. Her mother was dead. Her father sat in front of her, panic in his eyes. He shook her shoulders.

"Listen to me! You- you need to get out of Malina! Grab Ellis and get to the ferry!"

She shook her head, "No, no, NO. Dad, I'm not leaving you." She sobbed.

"You have to, you have to. I need my children alive to expand the family tree and experience things that I haven't. Please... I need you to stay alive for me..." She could hear the tears in his voice.

She looked at him, then nodded. "Okay, okay. Then, ah, go home. Right? And grab everything you need. Your swords, my chainblades, clothes, and medicine. Okay?"

She nodded once more and picked up Ellis. He was only five years old yet he knew what was going on. He bounced in her arms while she ran towards their home. She grabbed everything she could, even something to hold Ellis in. She was being weighted down with all these things, but what was important was getting out of Malina and somewhere else.

She took the safe yet long route to the docks. Hastily, she approached the ferryman. She purchased a ticket as fast as she could and boarded the ferry. She looked behind her and waved to her old home...

"So what's your name?" The nice blonde woman asked at the inn.

She pointed to the boy on her back, "This is Ellis. And my name is... Vella."

"Well, Vella. Welcome to Colhen. Are you ready to start a new life?"


	2. Colhen

Vella woke up. The sun shined in her eyes. She looked at her brother, Ellis, who was still sound asleep. Tieve knocked on her door.

"Vella? Are you awake?" She asked in her sweet yet sorta concerning voice.

Vella got out of bed and opened the door without a word. Tieve looked at her then chuckled lightly.

"Not a people person I see." Vella glared at her, "Would you like to come with me and meet my friend Brynn. He's very nice."

Vella looked at her funny. Meeting people is something she would not do on her first day somewhere other than Malina. Eh, what the heck. Maybe she could find a job so she didn't have to rely on Tieve all her life. Vella nodded in agreement. Tieve squealed with excitement and pulled Vella out of her room and to the Magic Laboratory.

Immediately, she regreted it all. The laboratory was filled with strange ingredients, bubbling potions, and... Blood?! Oh wait, that's just Gnoll blood. Vella sighed in relief. She thought this guy was killing people for blood.

"Brynn?! Are you here?" Tieve asked.

At first, nothing but the bubbling potions could be heard. Then a largh _cras_ h was heard. Tieve ran to the back room in concern.

"Vella! Could you help me out here?" The strain in her voice rang in Vella's ears. She knew something was wrong.

She took hasty steps to the doorway in the back. When she entered, she could do nothing but gasp. A blonde man laid under a huge oak bookshelf. Tieve, who was trying to get it off him, looked at Vella.

"Please... Could you get this off him?"

Vella tried hard to hold back a laugh as she lifted off the bookshelf with ease. Tieve was fascinated with her strength but then again, Tieve was weak as fuck. They helped up the man, who tried to brush them off.

"Don't worry about me... You just startled me that's all. I'll go get some tea." He rubbed his head and pushed past Vella.

It was like he didn't even notice her. Hmph. It's not like she cared anyway. She sat down next to Tieve, who waited patiently for her tea. A few minutes later, the man cane back with a tray. On it, a china kettle that was still steaming and _tw_ o cups. _Tw_ o. Not three. Fucking _TW_ O. Vella glared at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't think that you were coming, Tieve... But luckily, I had some tea that was brewing." He poured her a cup then poured himself one, "To be honest, I probably would have been the all day if you didn't get that thing off me."

Oh she saw how it was. Vella doesn't exsist in his world, bleh. She gave him a cold, hard glare and then turned he attention to Tieve. She set her cup down.

"Actually. Vella here did all the work. I was just there for moral support." She smiled.

The man finally looked at Vella and when he this, he spit his tea out all over the creaky hardwood. She saw the look in his eyes, Beauty. Vella remembered her father telling her how beautiful she was. How her red hair reminded him of her mother when they were still teenagers. How her light green eyes reminded him of the mints that he would eat in order to kiss her mother.

She remembered how they used to be alive... The man yelled in embarrassment.

"Ah, I'm sorry..! I'll get you a cup. Just wait here, please...!" He scrambled out his chair and went to the back room.

Tieve giggled, "That's Brynn by the way."

"Yeah, I kinda got the hint..." Vella mumbled so quietly, it almost couldn't be heard.

"I have a question." Vella looked up at Tieve, "Did you flee Malina because of the attacks?"

That question burned her heart. She nodded sourly. Tieve touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine... It really is..." She sniffed.

Brynn finally came back with a beautiful white and blue cup. He poured the greenish brownish tea in the cup and handed it to her. She sipped on the hot tea. The taste reminded her of Malina and their vast tea trades.

"Mmmm..." She mumbled.

Tieve and Brynn smiled at her as she buried her mouth in the cup. Vella looked at them.

"What? _"_ She asked, defensively.

"Nothing. It's just that... I'm thinking of all the pain you endured leaving Malina..." Tieve started.

"Um... You don't have to be." Vella said in a coldish manner.

She stood up, "Ellis is probably awake. I have to go.."

Tieve stood up also, "Ah, I'll come with you. We can have pancakes together."

Vella nodded and left the Magic Laboratory. Tieve emerged from it soon after. The brisk air made her pull her coat even more. But Vella could stand it. They arrived at the inn. As she opened the door, Ellis ran up and hugged Vella. His hair was messed up and his eyes were slightly puffy from crying on the ferry.

"Vella! Good morning!" He smiled.

Vella smiled back at him and placed a hand on his head, "After breakfast, I'm going to go look for a job. Okay?"

He nodded and ran to the kitchen, where Tieve had just brought out a stack of pancakes. Everyone sat at the table and started to eat. Ellis ate like a dog, Ernmass ate like the old man that he was, and Tieve ate like the dignified girl she was. But Vella hadn't even picked up her fork, just stared at the food.

Her brother noticed her lack of eating and spoke up.

"Vella? Aren't you gonna eat?" Vella sighed and pushed her plate to Ellis.

"You can have mine... I'm not hungry." She said as she left the inn.

She needed a job. She didn't want to depend on Tieve or Ernmass or Brynn. She wanted to take care of Ellis by herself. As she was lost in thought, Vella ran into somebody. Her swords fell from her sides as she collapsed on the ground.

"Watch it!" She heard the person growl.

She ignored them and tried to grab her swords. But she wasn't fast enough. The person grabbed it before her.

"Ooh. Dreamwalker swords. Are you skilled enough to use this?"

She grabbed it from their hands, "Yes." She spat.

"Hmm... You got a job?"

She shook her head in shame. A girl her age should have had a job by now.

"Come with me then." He grabbed her hand.

The sudden pull made her hair fall over her eyes and blind her for a second. And in that second, she was in a crowded place. People were laughing and drinking. It was like being at the Coffee Chasers Guild again.

"Oh Kai! Who's that?" A man wearing a metal helmet asked.

He shrugged and pushed her forward, "I don't know. She needs a job though."

"A job?" A handsome man scanned over her, "Is this Gajan's kid?"

How the hell did they know about her father? Did he used to work with them? And how did they know what she looked like? Was it the red hair? So many questions flooded through her mind.

"Oi. Pay attention when the captain is speaking." He snapped.

She looked up. They were almost the same height, she was just a few inches shorter.

"I'm Aodhan. The red hair girl over here is Ceara. This fine gentleman in the helmet is Marrec and you are...?"

So they knew about her, but they didn't know her damn name? Wow...

"Vella... My name is Vella."

Aodhan put his hands on her shoulders, "Well Vella. Welcome to the Crimson Blades. They are more of us but..."

Soon the door burst open. A man panted in the doorway.

"Captain!" He shouted, "The Kraken expedition has returned!"

Soon, the room flooded with more people. First, a childish girl with a glaive who was talking to a girl with a staff walked in. Then a woman with a sheild and a sword entered. Then a man with a longsword who was yelling at a man with twin swords...

Twin swords... Was that man..? No. It couldn't have been.

"Well? Did you defeat it?" Aodhan asked with anticipation.

The team nodded with huge smiles. Vella had heard about a octopus type beast called the Kraken. She loved to sit around the Coffee Chasers guild and listen to their stories of them fighting it. Aodhan yelled in happiness.

"Tonight..." He grabbed a jug of iced strawberry brandy, "We celebrate!"

Everyone cheered. Ceara and Marrec grabbed more brandy and passed them out. Vella took hers and sat in the corner, away from the party. She looked at her jug, then at everyone. They were having fun even though it was like 12 in the afternoon. She scanned the room and noticed the girl with the staff talking to someone. Maybe she was talking to that childish girl from earlier?

Vella propped herself off the wall and made her way to the girls. As she got closer, she saw that the girl was acting a bit flirty. So she wasn't talking to her friend. Okay. Vella still walked towards them but then... She heard his laugh. Lann's laugh... Was he here? Vella pushed through the crwod even faster when she finally saw him. His honey blonde hair was a dead giveaway for her.

She dropped her jar, causing it to shatter and getting everyone's attention on her.

"Lann..." She whispered.

Lann looked at her with wide eyes, "V-Vella..?"

They just stared at each other and it was like Vella had fallen for him again...


	3. Crimson Blades

Aodhan was the first to speak, breaking the awkward silence.

"Do you know Lann?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Finally, the anger had seeped into Vella. She raised her hand and delivered a swift slap on Lann's face.

"You bastard! You just left me like I was fucking dirt! I hate you!" She screamed before stomping out of the mercenary.

She left the mercenary in an awkward atmosphere. I mean, the party still went on, but it was super awkward. Especially between Evie and Lann. She wiped her tears as she entered the inn.

"Hello Vella." Tieve noticed Vella's tears, "Are you... Crying?" She asked.

Vella didn't want to deny anything anymore. She wanted to let everything out. She fell into Tieve's arms and cried her heart out. She expected Tieve to push her away due to how much bigger she was, but she didn't. Instead, she whispered calming words into her ear and patted her head.

"Why is life so unfair?!" She sobbed.

Tieve answered, "Don't worry. Something great will come out of this."

Those words brightened Vella's heart just a little. She pushed herself off of Tieve and headed for her room, where she would collect herself and return to mercenary. The door creaked open. Vella emerged from her room. She scanned the inn. Tieve was cooking dinner whilst Ernmass sorted through the mail. Ellis was playing cards with the strange traveler. She swore that she saw a tail, but it must've been her imagination.

"I'm going out..." Vella mumbled.

The sun was setting. The beautiful orange color of the sky reminded Vella of Malina... Ugh! She had to stop thinking about that place. She wasn't going back. Colhen was her new home... But now that she found out Lann lives here AND works with her, how will she stay? Oh for the love of the Goddess, could someone just help her with life?!

She cried in her head but still kept a straight face as she entered the Mercenary Outpost. The chatter soon died down as Vella walked in. Eyes were directed on her as she made her way to a corner. Everyone still looked at her.

"What?!" She yelled in a bitter tone.

Soon the chatter started again. Vella had nothing to do, so she looked at everyone with a bored look. She was even able to look at that Evie chick with a straight face. Slut, she thought to herself as she looked at Evie. Evie averted eyes with her and continued talking to her friend. Then, she heard a familiar voice next to her.

"Hey." It croaked.

"Go away." It was Lann. What the fuck did he want?

"Listen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I thought you wanted me gone so..."

"Well you thought wrong, asshole. Don't ever talk to me again. Ever..." She growled.

"What the hell is wrong? What can I do to fix this gap between us?" He yelled.

Thank the Goddess it wasn't a loud enough yell for others to hear.

"You can't do anything. Now leave." She growled once more.

"Do I have to fight a billion fomors? Sacrifice my swords? What, I'll do anything?!" He screeched.

Now that was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone mercenary focus their attention on them. Hurk, Karok, Evie, Lynn, Fiona, even Kai. Vella looked at him in the eye with a glare and whispered:

"Disappear."

Those words shocked Lann. His heart was breaking into little pieces. He breathed in.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make our relationship right." He said.

He left the mercenary with those last words...

It had been two weeks since Vella flown to Colhen after the attacks in Malina with Ellis. It had been two weeks since she joined the Crimson Blades. And it had been two weeks since Lann disappeared. The Blades kept telling Vella that he would be back soon. But even if she waited at the door all day, he wouldn't come.

"Where the hell is he?!" Vella yelled while munching on her dinner, "He's been gone for like 2 weeks now!"

Ellis looked at his sister, "I thought you hated him."

"I do! But he can't just run off like that and leave us with a member down." She looked at the clock, "Speaking of the mercenary, I gotta go."

She dashed out of the inn. Tieve giggled.

"Hm? What is it, Tieve?" Ernmass asked.

"I feel like Lann will be returning very soon." She giggled once more.

Outside, Vella stood near the mercenary door. She listened in on the conversation between Captain Aodhan and some other person. Their muffled argument soon stopped and the door swung open. Vella hid away in the corner.

"Lann! Get your ass back here! She needs you!" Aodhan screamed.

Lann..? Lann was here? No, no... Lann IS here. Where had he been? How was he doing? Why was it now that he decided to show up? Questions flooded through Vella's mind as Lann walked towards Aodhan.

"She doesn't need me. In fact, she doesn't need any guy in her life. She's a lone wolf who hates my guts..." He said.

Vella covered her mouth to keep herself from making a noise. Not only did Lann's words want to make her cry, but there was a handle of a broom poking her in the back.

"Lann. I've seen what she can do. She's a sexy devil who can wrap her finger around men." Those words made Vella and Lann frown, "But she doesn't let herself fall into the hands of other people. Not me, not Brynn, not even Hurk. I think she's waiting for you... No matter what she said two weeks ago, she wants you to come back."

Vella could feel the tears forming around her eyes. But she couldn't cry... She just couldn't. She wouldn't throw herself into Lann's arms and kiss him and hug him. She... And before she knew it, she was doing just those things. She let her tears fall as she ran towards Lann, who was shocked to see her emerge from a corner.

She cried in his shirt while yelling at him.

"You idiot! Where did you go?! I hate you so much...!" She cried once more.

Lann smiled after a brief moment of confusion. He hugged her closer while Captain Aodhan walked inside, giving them some space.

"I'm sorry Vella. I really am-"

He was cut of mid sentence. Vella's warm, tingling lips crashed against his. She kissed him passionately as he squeezed her closer her. Everyone inside was watching them from the window, thanks to Gallagher's announcement. The guys cheered for Lann, as he got the hottest girl (other than Arisha) to himself.

Some of the girls cheered also. But not Evie. Evie's spirit was enraged by Vella's sudden action on 'her man'. Evie loved Lann with all her heart. She treated him like a husband. And now, she couldn't have him as a husband. As long Vella was at least. Her friend, Lynn, came by her. She was one of the cheering girls.

"Oh well. At least Vella will stop sulking in the back." She giggled.

Evie looked at Lynn in disgust. Finally the duo had broken their kiss and walked in the mercenary outpost, hand in hand. The outpost burst into cheers once more, catching Vella and Lann off guard.

Arisha came up to Vella and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Gratz babe." She said.

The boys gawked at Vella's and Arisha's 'intimacy' (it was hot cuz they were hot, pervs). Arisha brushed them off and yelled:

"Who wants to head to the bar?! Brandy is on me!"

Everyone flooded out of the outpost. Lynn came and hooked arms with Vella, who was hooking arms with Lann. Captain Aodhan led them to the big city of Rocheste and by the time they got there it was dark. The bar was lit up with candels and happiness. The laughter coming from the mercenaries were atrociously loud.

Lann came up to Vella, who was whisked away from him by her girlfriends, and whispered something in her ear. A smile crept on her face as she got up, took his hand, and fled the scene. The Rocheste hot springs. A nice, relaxing, and romantic spot for any honeymoon or something. I don't know, that's what the sign said.

Lann stripped down to his underwear and got in the hot water. He floated around a bit.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" He asked, cocking his head.

Vella blushed a bit. She usually didn't undress herself in front of people. Eh, what the heck? Yolo, am I right? Of course I'm right, I'm the narrator. Vella slowly undressed herself in a striptease sort of way. There she stood in her grey inner armor.

She got in the water and pressed herself against Lann. He quivered with pleasure and kissed her. Yessire, this was certainly another day with the Crimson Blades.


End file.
